Dark Crossroad
by ShadyMidna
Summary: Ghirahim/Link. Our hero, on his way to begin his first trial in Faron Woods, decides to rest for the night. That's when things start to get out of hand. Rated M for Chapter 2. Terrible summary is terrible. Chapter 3 will be up soon
1. Teasing

**Whaaaaaaaaa-? Shady is making a Ghirahim/Link fanfic? (well, actually, if you know me on yt you really shouldn't be surprised x'D)  
>Jaa, I adore this couple, both sides of it - the teasing and the physical ;)<br>****Ghirahim makes my gameplay! x'D when I'm playing I always anticipate our next encounter~ Debbie ish very entertaining**

**Now, about the actual story: It takes place a short while after Impa destroys the Gate of Time and Link has to go back to Faron Woods and all that chiz. First chapter is rated T for teasing (this is for those of you who only like the shounen-ai for this couple) and the second chapter will be rated M (for those of you who want the smutty yaoi).  
>I'll upload the second chapter later~ because I still need to write it... but that's where it's gonna start getting sexy ;3 lol (and I'll try adding Ghira-chan's narcissistic side also, since it seems I accidentally left it out and I'm too lazy to re-edit)<strong>

**That's it - enjoy~**  
><strong><em>Shady owns nothing besides the poo-ish writing and fangirling<em>**

* * *

><p>The night was calm. It was odd that the weather could be so normal with all the strange things that have happened to the green clad hero these past few weeks. He didn't really like reminiscing on how this frustrating ordeal began… it only made him feel even more pressed for time. He had to find his friend! He had to find Zelda!<p>

The wind picked up and a chill ran down Link's spine. A fire sounded nice right now. Laying his equipment against a nearby tree, he stacked some twigs, leaves, and larger sticks and lit them. Leaning back on the same tree his sword was on, the warmth of the fire satisfying his cold limbs – his eyes growing heavy. The wind was still blowing and he only hoped that it wouldn't affect the flames.

What was that? Link's eyes sprung open. He could have sworn he heard something… it almost sounded like… laughter? No, he was probably just hearing things. It was probably all those red potions he had been drinking lately.

"Heh heh heh."

There it was again! This time it sounded really close.

"What a quaint place you've chosen to rest, sky child." The voice boomed mockingly.

Link hardly had anytime to jump to his feet before he felt arms snaking around his chest and catching him in a firm embrace. Well, not so much as an embrace as a rigid hold.

Turning his head however far he could, he looked his captor dead in the eyes, glaring. He had already been aware of whom it was who seized him, but he wouldn't give the man the satisfaction of seeing any fear in his actions. "Oh?" Ghirahim's triumphant expression didn't wane even for a second; in fact he appeared even more excited seeing the rebellion in the young boy's eyes. "I see you're not going to make this easy." One of his hands ascended up to Link's face and caught his chin, noticeably closing the space between the two of them. "Well that's just fine. This wouldn't be any fun if it was any other way." Jerking his face out of Ghirahim's hand, Link began to struggle.

The demon lord's grin grew with each of the boy's futile efforts. He was a master at psychological warfare – there was no way he was going to leave until the human child was mentally broken so he would never again think of interfering with his plans. The hand that had been holding onto the hero's face moved to the collar of his tunic and pulled it loose. His lips glided over the now exposed skin on Link's left shoulder. Link shuddered in response to the foreign action as he continued his attempt at gaining freedom from the villain's grasp.

"You're actions wound me, boy." Ghirahim halted his advances; his embrace purposefully loosened allowing the boy the chance to escape.

Link pushed away and stood his ground, thinking of a way he could get to Fi without the elder catching on to his plan… though the man already seemed a step ahead of him.

Ghirahim laughed at the thought of the two going against each other once more. It was amusing to think that the boy might be able to match him in power, no matter how unlikely. "How predictable." He mused humorously as he began to circle the blonde teen. "It entertains me to see how you react to the scenarios I place you in. Almost like a mouse trying to escape a hawk." The blue eyes of the sky child never stopped following the man as he continued in his repetitive loop. "I love the look you get when you're faced with something you can't get out of…" Standing behind him, Ghirahim brushed some of his hair out of his face and leaned over the boy's shoulder in a familiar fashion. As always, Link stood silent and unfazed, not that the demon lord really expected much of a response.

"Don't you remember, boy…?" He cupped the boy's hand in his and kissed the palm. Link's face reddened in shock. Ghirahim had already detained the child's other arm behind his back to prevent any significant resistance. "Last time I promised that when we met again I would make your ears bleed from the sound of your own screams?" A cruel smirk tugged at the corners of his lips as Link's eyes widened – terrified. "Oh! You thought I meant by slowly killing you? Heheheh, no no no no. My dear boy… I have something much more amusing planned for you."

* * *

><p><strong>Ohhhh cliffhanger! shot  
>2nd chapter coming soooooooon(:<strong>


	2. It's Crappy Smut Time

**Pfft. Well this is crap. My first time writing a love scene with these two and it turns out terrible ;_; (and i was so happy to see that many people were looking forward to it... I'm sorry!) So, for those of you who were waiting and hoping for a good sex scene between our beloved Ghirahim and Link. It feels too rushed to me... I might just have to make a sequel to make up for this disappointing scene. (i'm crying on the inside)**

**Enjoy? Maybe?**

**Warning: Yaoi, boy/boy, non-con/rape. All that stuff ya kno.**

* * *

><p>The wind whispered softly as it danced through the dark canopy of trees, cutting through clothes, and sending a horrifying chill of nauseating bewilderment into the young hero's body.<p>

Ghirahim had pinned the boy's other hand behind him with its twin with one, now using his free hand to feel up Link's neck. His fingers rested on the main artery, the feeling of the younger's pulse race under his touch deeply aroused him. He wanted to do so many things to the youthful body he had imprisoned. He wanted to explore it, taste it, but most of all he wanted to cut it – cut through the taut lightly-tinted skin of the boy and behold the gorgeous red that would undoubtedly spill from his veins and the look that would shine in those pretty blue eyes when he realized his life was coming to an end. "Ahh. I can hardly control myself around you sky child." Link balled his fists and pried his wrists out of Ghirahim's grasp. "Oh! You don't like my little pet name for you?" Though he knew that it was unlikely the nickname was source of his reaction, the demon lord maneuvered so that he faced the flustered and profoundly disturbed adolescent. "You do have name don't you… what was it that the spirit maiden called you?" Jaw clenched, the hero's face grew redder as his enemy drew closer. "Li-n-ku…" The elder's breath teased when he whispered the name in his ear. "Don't even think about running over to get that embarrassing weapon of yours. If you'll excuse my rudeness, she's quite a killjoy." Link jumped, a bead of sweat tricking down the side of his face.

Taking a handful of blonde hair and pulling the boy's head backwards, Ghirahim violently took Link's virgin lips with his own. Soft palms pushed on the elder's solid chest, not liking the sudden assault in the slightest. It put a very foul feeling in his stomach.

His hands began to slap and push at the demon lord's face, desperately trying to free himself from the unwanted contact. Ghirahim found these actions to be exceedingly irritating. He let go of the teen – much to Link's relief – but then pushed the off balanced child to the ground. He found it difficult to grasp how this lowly human could deny a being as divine as him – he was the Demon Lord Ghirahim who ruled over the surface and this… _skycreature_ thought he was better! "I honestly don't get you boy." A hand rested on his hip and his head shook in disappointment. The elder sighed. "I was trying to be polite and make your mental collapse less excruciating… but your actions are becoming a nuisance." Ghirahim approached the sky child who crawled backwards as he proceeded to maintain the distance between them. "You have every reason to be frightened." He mused, the last word drenched with a venomous tone. A foot came down on the boy's ankle. Bones snapped and tendons ripped, all the while his voice cracked with the volume of his shriek. His enemy knelt down in front of him, so close one of his knees was distastefully positioned between his legs. "You have the right to know I'm quite the sadist, after all."

A smirk once again smeared itself across his wicked face. Taking the green clad hero's wounded ankle in his hands he began to bend and contort it unnaturally. Link grasped the ground, his knuckles turning white in his attempt to withhold the scream, once again, building up in his throat – he absolutely refused to give any further satisfaction to the ostentatious villain. Leaning forward, Ghirahim took advantage and initiated several kisses upon the boy's supple neck.

Hardly able to contain the mixture of sounds, Link burst out with an almost awkward combination of a cry and a moan. The demon lord chuckled. It was one of the most pleasurable sounds he had ever had the delight to hear. He wanted more. He wanted the boy to make even more of these luscious harmonies of pain and desire for him.

Gloved hands leaving the injured ankle, one smoothly fit the curvature of the boy's neck holding it firmly in place for the lips to continue their exploration, and the other found its way under the shirt of the green tunic, feeling the beautifully developing muscles – oh, how satisfying it would be to pierce such spectacular skin. Link fell backwards under the building weight, cringing slightly beneath his enemy's touch.

The demon lord could hardly believe how innocent this child was, how his inexperience was displayed so blatantly in his reactions. How joyous, he thought. He would have the gratification of stripping this boy of his purity – do things to him that he had never experienced before. What a wonderful creature the Goddess had chosen to be her hero. No doubt she by no means would have imagined this to be where his quest would lead. Ah, the thought made him shiver with delightful anticipation.

Taking leave of the boy's neck, Ghirahim licked his lips then began removing tiny bits of clothing from the child's person. A hat, a belt – his own cloak being discarded as well. Link didn't know what to do. If he tried to escape, the bastard on top of him would only continue to toy with him, but if he let him carry on with what he was doing he had a feeling he wouldn't like the outcome. He realized that without Fi… he didn't even stand a chance. How could he save Zelda if he couldn't even save himself with his own strength? Link bit his lip, trying to erase the fact that he was absolutely useless – he was still determined to fight back!

_Swish._

A sharp pain arose from his cheek and, out of reflex, quickly slapped his hand over where it ached.

"You think you're so sneaky." Ghirahim hissed, his tongue catching some blood off the edge of his sword. "I saw that rebellious light flicker in your eyes." The long piece of metal dissolved into a cloud of diamond shapes. The elder pried the boy's hand away from the injury, revealing a cut on his cheek and a red smear on both his hand and face. Licking the blood promptly off the younger's hand; Ghirahim leaned in and tasted the same coppery substance on his face. Link shank away from the uncomfortable sensation. "Heheheh." Ghirahim snickered, "You're a precious little thing, aren't you?" He kissed under the edge of the boy's jaw line, hands skillfully lowering the sky child's baggy leggings – unbeknownst to him – just enough for Ghirahim to get at what he was after.

Sensing the sky child's weakness, he bit down on the middle finger at the tip of his glove and pulled it off. His slender fingers fit to rest on Link's trembling lips. "I suggest you open." Link was confused… but he was also afraid of what might happen if he didn't do as the self proclaimed demon lord commanded. A blush crept up the sides of his cheeks, the feeling of the appendages inside of his mouth pressing against his tongue. Almost subconsciously, Link grabbed the elder's hand and started slowly sucking on his fingers. Ghirahim's smirk deepened – he knew he had him, it would be so easy to break him right now, lose all sense of himself and make the boy scream, beg him for more… but he didn't want to get ahead of himself. This was far too much fun.

Ghirahim slipped his fingers out of the sky child's mouth and pushed the younger's lithe body against the ground, grabbing the bottom of his thigh and pushing it back. Link's body tensed. "I positively LOVE that emotion in your eyes, little hero. Fear looks good on you." Pushing one of his fingers inside the boy, Link's eyes snapped wide open, no longer from fear, but from the sickly agonizing surprise of feeling the man probe around inside of him. His body arching against Ghirahim's chest ever so scandalously, already in so much pain from a single digit. Inserting another, he decided that it was enough, enjoying the sounds the boy was making he wasn't going to loosen him all the way – he wanted to hear him scream for a second time.

Removing his fingers, he repositioned himself so the boy's legs we spread just enough for him to watch what was about to happen. He was going to humiliate him, practically dehumanize him. Ghirahim licked his lips once more, reviewing the wicked thought that crossed his mind. He about to take something so pure – so untainted – the contemplation of such a task itself was pure evil. Ridding himself of any other thought, he pushed himself inside Link, it was so tight and raw, as well as being slightly uncomfortable. Looking at the young blonde hero, though, his head had snapped back, mouth wide and admitting an ear piercing scream. The sound sent a wave of chills up the demon lord's spine – it was positively beautiful. Pulling out slowly half way, he quickly thrust back into the sky child making him once again cry out, his voice obviously starting to hoarse and crack from the strain. Repeating the action, Ghirahim finally got the reaction he wasn't exactly looking for, but loved all the same.

A blush spread over Link's face and instead of a scream, a throaty moan passed between his lips. Even his body shuddered at the pleasure that had suddenly struck him upon that bundle of delicate nerves being brushed. On top of all of that, the elder noticed an even more apparent sign that the boy was enjoying himself. He had hardly touched the erect body part when the boy shuddered. "Oh? Do you like this?" Ghirahim grinned slyly, grasping Link's member and brought his face down to lick at it teasingly. The hero clutched the ground.

Fire flickering in the background, yet none of its warmth reaching them, not that it was needed. The heat that was being producing by both bodies was enough to keep their minds off of the cold or anything else for that matter.

Ghirahim lifted the boy's legs onto his shoulders to better situate the two, continuing his actions further. "Ngh… Ahhh…!" Link groaned uncontrollably, a feeling of discomfort accompanied by an even more confusing pleasurable sensation that overcame his entire body. His lips and his tongue, so taunting.

Before he was able to finish, the demon lord had halted his actions just a quickly as he started. "Sorry boy, but you're going to have to wait." Ghirahim whispered, sensually sliding a finger down the child's burning cheeks.

Once again beginning his thrusts inside Link, one hands grasping the boy's slim hips, Ghirahim felt a tug at his clothes. Legs sliding off his shoulders, Link sat up, gripping the man's shirt tightly. Feeling the hot and shaking breath on his neck, the elder couldn't help but smirk devilishly. The boy needed release and he was aware that the man that had attacked him was the only one who could deliver it. It must be humiliating for him, knowing that he needed his enemy- No! He _wanted_ his enemy to finish what he had started, he was practically begging for it, and Ghirahim was happy to oblige. Oh, how delicious the whole thing was!

After several more thrusts, both were spent and the evidence dirtied their lower halves. Link's eyes half lidded and face still burned red, his chest heaving in exhaustion as he lay on the ground. Only slightly out of breath, Ghirahim still hovered over him, taking in his work. Seeing the boy in this state was like a fine work of art.

Taking a minute to compose himself, the demon lord redressed in any clothing he had discarded, mentally patting himself on the back. If he had known that it was this easy to break the child, he would have used this method a lot sooner. Killing him would have accomplished little. He wanted him to live out the rest of his life knowing what sinful acts had been engraved into his body.

He leaned over the exhausted teen and whispered, "See you later, sky child." Then he took his leave, disappearing in a cluster of diamonds as he had so many times before, but this time leaving with something no longer applicable to the trembling hero.

The fire went out and the trees stood silent. All had become quiet.

* * *

><p><strong>As I said, I might to a small sequel with morebetter sexiness between these two. I was also thinking about making a Ghirahim/Vaati (ahhhhh! I think that'd be p good~)**

**Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm off to play Skyward Sword in the hopes that I might gain inspiration.**


End file.
